How I Love and Lost in Seven Days
by Neo Natsumi
Summary: He is the rudest patient that I ever handled in my nursing career. He stole my heart and now, I'm not able to take it back… [Medical-themed]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He is the rudest patient that I ever handled in my nursing career. He stole my heart and now, I'm not able to take it back… [Medical-themed]

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE AND ITS CHARACTERS WERE NEVER MINE AND NEVER WILL**

**(A/N: This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic that is quite medically inclined. I guess it is in my nature since I am a nurse in reality and I just felt the need to write a story that involve medical stuffs and such. Please spare me for errors! Written mostly in Mikan's POV)**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Mikan's POV**

November 22, Monday

"Good morning!" I greeted between breaths. I have just arrived at the Nurses Station and greeted the other nurses who obviously arrived earlier than me.

"Mikan, this is the fourth time that you are late this month. Aren't you being a little tardy?" Sumire commented. She is my co-worker on my morning shift.

"I encountered a traffic jam a few kilometers away." I reasoned out as I took a piece of white paper "Let's begin the endorsement"

And so the night shift nurse endorsed the patients to us incoming morning shift nurses. Like the usual routine, I receive the patients and wrote down all the necessary information that I needed to start my duty.

By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mikan Sakura, 24 years old and I am currently working at Alice Medical Center as an Intensive Care Unit (ICU) Nurse. I've been working here for two years now and so far, I can say that I am really enjoying my work because I am helping people who are in need of help when it comes to their health.

"Mikan, are you done reading the charts?" Hotaru asked me. She is my best friend and also an ICU Nurse like me. Well, even though she is my best friend she can be really scary during working hours. She is a very serious person and you'll regret it if you mess with her.

"Yup. I'm done. I'll just check out their IV lines to see if they are infusing at the right rate." I replied back as I organized the patient's charts according to their numbers.

"Good." Hotaru responded. "I'll start checking the vital signs" and then without uttering another word, she grabbed her stethoscope and went to the patients' rooms.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Good day…how may I help you?" Sumire answered the phone. I noticed her nodding her head as if taking orders from someone and when the phone call ended, she just look at me and sighed "We've got another admission. The orderly is coming to layout the room."

I took the seat beside her and replied back "So, what's the case?"

Sumire shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't know. Misaki-san was the one who called me. She said that she'll be the one endorsing the patient to us. She said that she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Oh dear, another admission. I hope that the case is not that complicated. Being an ICU Nurse is really a tough job. The word itself says it all- Intensive Care. You need to be alert and should monitor the patient's progress intensively.

I continued writing some nurses notes on some of the charts when Misaki-san arrived at our unit. She is the Emergency Room Head Nurse and one of my close friends.

"Hi there Mikan!" Misaki-san greeted as she lay down the chart on the table.

"You know how much I love you Misaki-san but I really hate to see you coming here because every time you're here, you are admitting patients in our unit." I mocked.

Misaki-san chuckled "And I love you too Mikan-chan...Sorry to give you another workload but let's get to work. Are you the one who is in charge of this patient?"

I nodded my head in response "Hotaru and Permy were quite busy and my workload is not that much so I'll take charge of that one. So, let's begin the endorsement"

Misaki-san nodded and began endorsing the newly admitted patient to me "Okay…endorsing patient Natsume Hyuuga, 26 year old, male under the service of Dr. Narumi Anjo. His chief complaint was frequent coughing out of blood and difficulty in breathing. He was diagnosed with Active Pulmonary Tuberculosis and is in strict isolation precaution. He is not allowed to eat or drink temporarily until any further orders from Dr. Narumi. His laboratory exams were done and the results were attached on his chart."

"Poor guy…having diagnosed with Tuberculosis at such a young age" I remarked.

"Yeah I know…but I am warning you, Mikan-chan. That guy is so rude. I don't like his attitude so be careful. Oh and one more thing, the resident doctor is suspecting him to have complications on his kidneys so watch his urine output as often as you can."

"Got it. So, where is this guy?"

"I think he'll be here in ten minutes or so. The radiologist is still taking his X-ray." Misaki-san replied and then took a glimpse on her wristwatch "Oh, I gotta go back to the emergency room! Call me up if you have further questions okay?"

Again, I nodded my head as I watched her exit the unit.

_"A rude patient huh… I encountered some rude patients before but let's see if this guy will be worse or not" _I thought to myself.

"Miss Mikan, the patient's room is now ready" the orderly announced.

I shot a smile at him and replied "Oh thank you…have a nice day!"

Twenty minutes passed and I noticed that the ICU door opened revealing three orderlies pushing the stretcher of the newly admitted patient.

"Which room?" one of the orderlies asked.

"Room 271" It was Permy who replied. I was quite busy updating the other charts so I didn't catch a glimpse on the new patient. But then my work was interrupted when Permy squealed.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What now Permy?!" I raised my voice a little bit, quite annoyed that I was interrupted with what I am doing.

Then Permy turned to me and held both of my shoulders "Mikan, let me handle the new patient."

I was puzzled "huh? Why?"

"Didn't you see him? He's so gorgeous and he looks so hot! I wanna see him up close!" Permy replied as if she was a fan girl.

I rolled my eyes with Permy's reasoning "Permy…have you seen his chart? Do you know his diagnosis? He's contagious and is in a strict isolation precaution. You hate contagious diseases don't you?"

Permy stepped back and sighed "Oh dear, why contagious disease of all things? Alright, I give up…You take charge of him… I'll just befriend him once he is discharged."

"Do what you want…I'll go now and check his vital signs" I said and made my way towards room 271

I gently knocked on the door and once I got inside, I made my usual gesture which is to introduce myself "Good day sir…I'm Mikan and I will be the one who is in charge of you every morning."

"Today is not a good day. I'm confined in this room and you still say that today is good?" was the reply I got.

I stare at him and I can see the smug look that was etched on his face. Yeah, he got the looks but I can totally agree with Misaki-san…this guy is really rude! "Whether you like it or not, today is a good day. Just be thankful that you are still alive" I shot back.

"Hn."

"Anyway sir, I'm here to check your vital signs. I'll check your temperature first and then-"

"Whatever…do what you need to do and then get lost"

This guy is slowly getting on my nerves! _"Chill Mikan…you can do this..just imagine that your patient is a ten year old arrogant kid, not an adult" _I thought to myself and then faked a smile at him "Okay sir…please bear with me for a while"

After five minutes, I finally completed my task and smiled again "Your vital signs are all in the normal range sir. I'll leave now so just take your rest"

"Hey, I want to ask you something" he said.

"What is it sir?" I humbly asked.

"Why am I admitted in the ICU? Can't I be transferred to a regular room? I don't like it here"

"Your condition is requiring an intensive and constant monitoring sir that's why you are admitted in the ICU. What is it that you don't like here, sir?" I said back.

"You."

A vein popped in my head but since I'm a nurse, I kept my cool though I unconsciously clenched my fist that was hidden at my back. "I'm sorry but you need to bear with me. Whether you like me or not, I am your nurse. If you have nothing to say sir then I will take my leave" I curtly responded then exited the room.

And the moment I returned to the Nurses Station, I finally exploded "urrgggghhhhh!"

Hotaru who was preparing some medications was startled "Mikan, would you please shut up?"

I aimlessly sat on the empty chair and wailed "That Natsume Hyuuga is so rude! He is pissing me off…He irks me, Hotaru. He practically insulted me while I am checking his vital signs!"

Hotaru sighed "What did he say to you?"

"He asked me why he was admitted in the ICU instead of a regular room because he don't like it here and when I asked him what is it that he don't like, he said that it was because of me. The nerve of that guy!" I blurted out.

Hotaru snickered and resumes preparing the medications "I know that you can handle him"

I shook my head in response "I don't know, Hotaru…I really don't know"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Damn. I'm at the hospital again…this is my fifth confinement this year and I really hate it. To make things worse, this is my first time to be confined in the ICU. Has my condition worsened that it now requires intensive monitoring? Damn this tuberculosis.

I was immersed in my own train of thoughts when a knock on the door interrupted me. As the door opens, a brunette girl approached me and introduced herself as my nurse. I analyzed the nurse in front of me, asking myself if she is really a nurse or just a random person who pretends to be one because honestly, she looks too dumb to be a nurse.

Now a thought crossed my mind, since this ICU room is boring I'll just piss her off as a form of entertainment. Brace yourself little girl.

"Hey, I want to ask you something" I said

"What is it sir?"

"Why am I admitted in the ICU? Can't I be transferred to a regular room? I don't like it here" I asked

"Your condition is requiring an intensive and constant monitoring sir that's why you are admitted in the ICU. What is it that you don't like here, sir?" she responded

"You." I nonchalantly replied back.

"I'm sorry but you need to bear with me. Whether you like me or not, I am your nurse. If you have nothing to say sir then I will take my leave"

And then she left.

I can feel that she is pissed. And I smiled to myself "Maybe being confined in the ICU isn't so bad at all"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**What can you say about it? Please tell me through your very much appreciated REVIEW. Please review this chapter and if you do, I will update this fic as soon as possible. **

**Vocabulary:**

**Tuberculosis- commonly known as TB, is a bacterial infection that can spread through the lymph nodes and bloodstream to any organ in your body. It is most often found in the lungsIn their active state, TB bacteria cause death of tissue in the organs they infect. Active TB disease can be fatal if left untreated.**

**~Neo Natsumi **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Mikan's POV**

November 23, Tuesday

"Good morning sir! How's your day?" I smiled halfheartedly upon entering the most dreadful room so far- Room 271. This is the second day that I am going to handle this arrogant kid- I mean, adult.

"Seeing you again just made my day bad" he replied smugly.

_"Inhale…Exhale…keep your cool, Mikan…Just do your work" _I thought to myself. I noticed that he wasn't actually paying attention to me since he was busy staring at the window. "It seems that you want to go outside, sir" I exclaimed.

"It's none of your business. What do you want now? Taking my vital signs again?" he retorted.

I shook my head as I replied back "I'm here to give you your medications" then I showed him five syringes "I'll administer them intravenously so it might be a little painful but please just bear with it."

"Whatever"

After I administer all of his medications, I decided to chat with him for a while since I want to know more about him thinking that there might be a reason why he hate me that much. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Do what you want."

I gave him a genuine smile this time "I'll take that as a yes" then I took a few steps closer to him so that we can talk better. "How many times have you been hospitalized?"

"This is my fifth this year"

"And this would be your first ICU admission, I presume?" I clarified.

"Hn."

"I see."

"Hey…I want to talk to my doctor" he sternly said

I took a glimpse on my wristwatch and replied "I think Dr. Narumi will be here after lunch so just kindly wait for him."

It seems that he was utterly surprised with what he heard because it is quite evident on his face, as if he saw a ghost "Are you okay, sir?"

"Narumi…you said that my doctor is Narumi… is he Narumi Anjo?"

I nodded my head "Yes sir. Dr. Narumi Anjo is your attending physician. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Now, get lost"

There he goes again…I really can't stand a rude patient like him. He's so arrogant and he is really getting on my nerves big time "Okay, sir…I'll take my leave but if you need something just press the call light button okay?" then I hurriedly left the room.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time check- 12:30 pm

"Hello there, nurses!" a blonde man wearing a white coat greeted. He just arrived at the nurses' station and he noticed that the nurses are quite busy.

"Hello, Dr. Narumi!" Sumire greeted. "Long time no see"

Dr. Narumi smiled "I know…I've been in a month-long vacation and it's so nice to be back here. Now, let's get into work. Where is the chart of my patient?"

"Here you go, doc" it was Mikan who answered as she held the chart in her hands. "He is in Room 271"

"Thank you, Mikan-chan…" Dr. Narumi replied and then he opened the chart that he took "This case is a bit complicated, I see. Who handles this patient?"

"I am the one who is in charge of him, doc" Mikan curtly answered.

"He is a difficult young man, isn't he?"

"How did you know?" Mikan asked back.

"It's a secret" Dr. Narumi replied "well, I gotta go now and visit him. See you later" and with that, Dr. Narumi walks away.

Knock! Knock!

"Hello there, Natsume-kun. We meet again" Dr. Narumi greeted upon entering the room.

Natsume stared at him and replied "Why are you my doctor? I want to have a transfer of service. I want another doctor. Not you"

"You don't need to be so shy, Natsume-kun. I am glad that we finally meet again after many years."

"And you know that I am not happy to see you"

Narumi chuckled "You really hate me, don't you?"

"Don't ask the obvious"

"Alright…so, let's talk about your condition Natsume-kun. Honestly speaking, your condition is getting worse. Are you even taking your medications at home?" Dr. Narumi asked. "It seems that your body is not responding to the medications that was given to you."

"I sometimes forgot taking those stupid pills" Natsume replied nonchalantly

Dr. Narumi facepalmed upon hearing Natsume's argument "You know that your life is at stake here, Natsume-kun and yet you still forgot taking your medications? You know too well that I can't save your life if you don't cooperate with me."

"Just be frank with me, Naru. Am I going to die?" Natsume asked all of a sudden.

"I really can't say that you know. I'm not a God. But all I can say is that if you will not help yourself, then your lifespan will be shortened" Dr. Narumi retorted. "Your condition is not improving and you know that very well."

"I can't die yet…Do something about this, Naru."

"And what is the reason why you can't die yet?" Narumi asked.

"It's none of your business" Natsume snorted

Narumi sighed "Alright, whatever the reason may be, I want you to make it as your motivation to continue to live. I'll take my leave now. I'll just call your sister to update her in regards to your condition"

"Oi, Naru"

Narumi turned his head a little "Yes?"

"I'll leave Aoi in your care"

Narumi smiled "Just worry about your health. I'll take care of Aoi"

And with that, Narumi left.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Two hours had passed since Dr. Narumi visited Mr. Hyuuga. After carrying out all his new orders, I took a coffee break with my best friend. We're still at the station though, just having a sip of coffee.

"How's your patient?" Hotaru asked me after sipping her Café Latte.

"Still as arrogant as ever." I replied. "He still hates me and I don't even know why."

"Because you're a dummy, I guess"

"Quit teasing me, Hotaru. I have no time to joke with you" I protested.

"I guess that boy has issues" Hotaru remarked.

"You think so?"

Hotaru was about to respond when we suddenly noticed that a call light is blinking.

"That's coming from Room 271!" I blurted out and dashed towards the room.

"Sir! Are you alright?" I almost shouted as I hurriedly entered the room and the moment I stepped my foot inside, I froze for a split second.

Red…

Blood…

Natsume Hyuuga is coughing out blood.

"Sir, just hang in there!" I instructed then I immediately assessed his oxygen level through the pulse oximeter- 90% it says. "This is not good"

I immediately assisted Natsume and when he stopped coughing out some blood, I allowed him to rest "Breathe deeply" I commanded.

"I know the drill. I'm used to it anyway" he shot back.

"Your oxygen level is low. It should be 95% and above. Now, just do as I say and quit talking back. I'm your nurse so you should follow my instructions. No objections" I sternly stated. I have no time to argue with him. He just experienced hemoptysis and this is not a good news.

"I'll be back to give you your antibiotics and I will report this to Dr. Narumi. How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"I'm ok"

Upon returning to the nurses' station, I immediately proceeded to the medication room to prepare the antibiotics for Natsume and afterwards, I dialed Dr. Narumi's phone to inform him about what happened.

The moment I returned to Room 271, I found Natsume staring blankly at the ceiling. I faked a cough just to catch his attention "How are you feeling now, sir?"

"You already asked the same question a while ago. Must I repeat my answer too?" Natsume retorted.

"I'm just confirming it, sir. Your status a while ago may differ from your status right now. I just want to assure that you are alright" I answered back. Seriously, this guy has issues.

"I'm fine." Natsume spat.

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, take these antibiotics so your condition will not worsen"

Natsume just grabbed the pills that were in the medication tray and swallowed it. After consuming a glass of water, he just stares at me "What now? Do you still need something?"

"Can we talk for a while?" I asked. I think this is the time to get to know my patient more. I really want to know the reason why he is so grumpy towards us, especially to me.

"Hn."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes"

I walked towards the window pane and sternly looked at him. My hazel orbs meet his crimson ones and that's when I realized that this person is really good looking and I was mesmerized with his crimson colored eyes.

"If you will say that I am handsome and you like me then just forget it. I'm tired of hearing such nonsense from the nurses that handles me every time I was confined." Natsume spat.

I blinked a few times before retorting back "What nonsense are you talking about? I don't like you especially since your attitude sucks. You know what, Natsume…you should quit being so grumpy. It is getting on my nerves big time."

Natsume just smirked "Now we are on the first name basis huh…calling me by my first name. Isn't it a bit rude?"

"Well, my apologies…SIR" I emphasized "But to be honest, you are also a rude person. So, let's just say that we are even."

"Do what you want"

"Hey, Natsume…." I called in a soft tone.

"What?"

"No one is visiting you here…is there a reason why?" I asked. Since his admission yesterday, it seems that none of his relatives is paying him a visit.

"You don't need to know" Natsume shot back "Just get out of here"

* * *

The moment I left Natsume's room, I immediately rummaged through his chart to check the information regarding his relatives. I really don't bother to see this kind of information most of the time but this is a special case. I guess, talking with Natsume's relative is the only way for me to fully understand his personality.

And upon reaching that page, I was stunned with what I read…

_Relative Information_

_In case of emergency or other valid reasons, please contact:_

_Dr. Narumi Anjo_

_Contact Number: 81090-5862-98544_

"Natsume and Dr. Narumi are….relatives?" I whispered softly.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone and dialed Dr. Narumi's number…

_"Hello?"_

I composed myself as I answered back "Hello, Dr. Narumi…this is Mikan"

_"Oh, Mikan…what's the matter?"_

"Can we talk today, after my shift ends?" I asked

_"Hmm…what is it about, Mikan?"_

"About your connection with Natsume Hyuuga" I said straightforwardly

A long pause engulfed our conversation until Dr. Narumi spoke again "Alright…let's meet at the Starbucks near the hospital. I'll see you at 4pm"

"Alright… thank you Dr. Narumi"

And I hang up.

* * *

The moment I stepped inside the Starbucks café, I immediately saw Dr. Narumi who was busy sipping his cup of coffee. I walked towards him and called his attention "Good afternoon, Dr. Narumi"

Dr. Narumi looked at me and smiled "Oh hello there, Mikan-chan. Take a seat…what do you want to drink?"

I shook my head as I sat down on the seat across him "No thanks…I don't feel like drinking anything"

Dr. Narumi's smile faded and that's when I knew that it's time to get serious.

"Dr. Narumi" I started "What's your relation to Natsume? I saw the relative information on his chart and I was surprised that your name was written on it"

Dr. Narumi leaned back on his seat and placed his cup of coffee on the table and then he heaved a sigh "To tell you the truth, Natsume and I are not relatives by blood."

I was surprised with what he told me and asked back "What do you mean?"

"Promise me first that you will never tell this to anyone."

I nodded my head in response, assuring him that I will keep my mouth shut after this.

"Natsume's mother and I are best friends. Natsume has a younger sister and her name is Aoi. I knew those kids since they were born. But then, eight years ago, both their parents died after an unfortunate car accident and since they have no more relatives, I decided to take custody of the two. They've been living in my house ever since then. I treat them like they are my own children and we were so happy back then. But when Natsume entered high school, he decided to leave the house and take Aoi with him, telling me that he wants to live independently and does not one to depend on anyone else and he will raise Aoi all by himself. Of course, I protested and insist that they should just stay in my house. But Natsume is such a stubborn kid and wants to go on his own so I got no choice but to let them go. Natsume cuts off all of his ties with me and so I don't have any contact with them for many years. And then, three years ago Aoi rushed back into my house in a panic state saying that her brother collapsed and was coughing out some blood. I hurriedly went to their apartment and that's when I learned that he was already diagnosed with Tuberculosis."

After hearing those words, I felt a pang in my heart. Now, I know why Natsume was so grumpy every time I visit him…That's because he do not want to always rely on other people. He wants to stand up all by himself. Because he wants to be strong for his little sister.

"Dr. Narumi" I stated "I want to be of help to Natsume…I want to help him overcome his disease."

Dr. Narumi smiled at me "Thank you, Mikan-chan…I believe that you have the power to motivate him to continue living. I'm counting on you…"

I flashed a warm smile at him and said "So where is Aoi now? She's not visiting his brother…"

"I took Aoi back in my house and I don't want her to worry that much. Especially now that Natsume is in the ICU. She'll panic if she learns about this."

"I see."

After an hour and a half, I finally bade goodbye to Dr. Narumi and walked my way back home with a thought in my head…

"I will definitely save Natsume…."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Please share your thoughts about this chapter through your REVIEWS. I will appreciate it very much…**

**~Neo Natsumi**


End file.
